Quand les esprits se rencontrent
by ImRaining
Summary: Une nouvelle personnalité arrive, mais, contrairement aux autres, elle ne ressemble en rien à Mathieu physiquement. Qui est-elle? Il semble que les garçons s'intéressent à elle... One-shot Reader-insert :p Rating M parce que bin, on connait le patron! Et bien sur on se permettra quelques vulgarité et quelques détails par ci par là.. Je ne possèdes aucun des personnages -
1. Intro

Introduction

[ _ = insérez un prénom ici ]

Aujourd'hui est un matin comme les autres. Mathieu, le patron, le hippie, le geek, le panda, le prof et la fille, se lèvent peu à peu, chacun à leur rythme. Mathieu étant le premier il se dirige vers la cuisine, planifiant mentalement son petit-déjeuner. Il essayait en vain de se souvenir de son rêve. Il savait qu'au réveil, lorsqu'il s'en souvenait encore, celui-ci avait soulevé beaucoup de questions.

Malgré ce début de routine, quelque chose allait venir perturber le calme de l'aube. Quelque chose comme une présence féminine.

Lorsque notre présentateur entra dans ladite cuisine, il sursauta, quand tout à coup son rêve lui revint. Dans ce rêve il était là, ainsi que toutes ses personnalités, avec une jeune femme. Elle était mêlée aux autres et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, au moins un minimum. Mathieu sentait qu'il la connaissait mais ne savait pas bien dire qui elle était.

Cette demoiselle se trouvait là, un peu perdue, au milieu de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle vit notre compère, elle sourit instinctivement, reconnaissant son créateur.

Quel côté de Mathieu représentait-elle? Il se souvint soudain d'un détail frappant, le prénom de la petite nouvelle, car oui, elle avait un prénom, ce qui la rendait encore plus étrange.

"_! soupira alors Mathieu, non assuré d'une réponse

-Mathieu! enchaîna-t-elle, toujours souriante"

A partir de ce matin, les choses allaient légèrement changer...


	2. Mathieu x Reader

Tomber pour une partie de soi

Mathieu x Reader

"C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir!" clama-t-il à la caméra, terminant l'épisode 84 de SLG.

"Bon travail tout le monde! Je m'occupe du reste merci encore, a-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin à ses compagnons de tous les jours."

_ sourit. Elle avait assisté au tournage de l'épisode mais avait précisé ne jamais vouloir apparaître dans l'émission, elle ne ressemblait pas physiquement à Mathieu, ce qui serait bizarre pour le public..

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle était apparue dans leur vie, et elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, comme dans le rêve de son créateur. Elle sentait bien qu'au fond d'elle, des sentiments grandissaient pour celui grâce à qui elle était là aujourd'hui.

Elle félicita Mathieu et suivit les autres.

Mathieu eut un sourire en coin en la regardant s'éloigner (...non c'est pas ÇA qu'il regardait en souriant...bande de pervers :) ) Il rappela alors le prof. Celui se détacha du groupe et revint vers Mathieu :

"Oui? fit-il,

-As-tu..Enfin, est-ce que tu sais quel côté de moi _ représente-t-elle?

-C'est une très bonne question. En effet _ est apparue alors que nous pensions avoir enfin complété ton être avec Maître Panda...Je pense qu'elle te représente toi... J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proches l'un de l'autre-"

Mathieu rougit même avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase, juste à la pensée de lui et _ étant.."proches"

"-dans votre caractère, votre humour et votre façon de voir. A cause de nous, tes autres personnalités qui sommes très différents de toi, tu te sentais sûrement un peu seul dans tes pensées, sans avoir quelqu'un à proximité avec qui tu pouvais avoir une conversation comme avec quelqu'un de "normal". Tu as donc créé _ pour avoir quelqu'un qui te comprend réellement. Le fait qu'elle ne te ressemble pas au niveau de sa plastique et de son visage comme nous autres, est liée à cela. Te voir partout où tu poses les yeux est frustrant, tu as donc imaginé un corps propre à _ et tu lui as donné un nom pour avoir une pure impression de parler à un être humain lambda."

Mathieu réfléchit un instant, sourit et remercia le prof qui repartit alors.

Il pensait à sa création, fier de lui, d'avoir créé la femme parfaite,** sa** femme parfaite. Il venait finalement de s'avouer son amour pour elle. Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement mais effaça ces pensées de son esprits pour se concentrer sur la vidéo.

_ quant à elle, préparait le dîner. Ce soir c'était son tour, il se partageaient les tâches entre volontaires (Mathieu, la Fille et _).

Après trente minutes, le repas était prêt et elle commençait à mettre la table. Mathieu interrompit son travail et vint l'aider à la cuisine. Elle lui sourit et commence à prendre les couvert. Elle en donna la moitié à Mathieu, leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils se regardèrent brièvement dans les yeux et rougirent avant de vite continuer à mettre la table.

Pendant le repas, Mathieu et _ s'assirent à coté l'un de l'autre, il y eut une occasionnelle dispute entre la Fille et le Patron, le Hippie s'était endormi dans son assiette.

_ regardait la scène d'un air amusé et regarde rapidement Mathieu, tout ça pour le surprendre en train de la regarder aussi. Ils éloignèrent rapidement leur regard de cuile de l'autre et recommencèrent à manger.

*timeskip de la vaisselle; du ménage et de Mathieu qui revient à l'édition de son épisode*

Il est presque 23h, après avoir fini le ménage, _ se dirigea vers la chambre de Mathieu, le trouvant à moitié endormi sur son clavier.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque et commença à lui masser les épaules :

"Tu travailles trop... murmura-t-elle calmement"

Il sursauta mais se relaxa en reconnaissant la voix de sa bien aimée.

"Il faut bien, répondit-il mais le plus vite j'aurai terminé, le plus on pourra passer du temps ensemble..."

Il se facepalma mentalement et essaya de se rattraper

"Enfin, je veux dire, avec les autres..."

Il se tut lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta de le masser. Il se leva immédiatement et la regarda. Elle était légèrement confuse mais elle rougissait clairement.

"_, susurra-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle"

Elle baissa les yeux mais quand il fut assez proche d'elle, releva sa tête, approcha la sienne et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Le baiser fut passionné et doux à la fois. Ils brisèrent le contact pour respirer et Mathieu lui dit les mots les plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu :

"_, tu es si incroyable, je ne saurai imaginer ma vie sans toi, je...je t'aime..."

_ lui répondit par un baiser plus parfait que le précédent. Mathieu laissa ses mains glisser autour de la taille de son aimée tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvres de la jeune femme durant le baiser, demandant sa permission pour échanger un _french kiss_. Elle ouvrit alors un peu plus sa bouche et Mathieu explora alors ce nouveaux territoire. Lorsque l'air devint nécessaire ils s'arrêtèrent et _ regarda l'heure.

"Je...enfin il est tard...on devrait.."

Elle fut coupé par son prince, la prenant par la main et l'emmenant vers son lit.

Le reste est a votre imagination...


	3. Note de l'Auteur

N/A, Note de l'Auteur

HELLOW!

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, dans ma fic, il n'y a pas de description de la fille en question et son nom et remplacé par _, le titre du chapitre précédent était "Mathieu **x Reader**" en effet.

Je vous invite alors à faire un tour sur ma fiche où j'explique ce qu'est un x Reader :3

Merci bien!

Veuillez accepter l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,

BYE~!


	4. Le Hippie x Reader

Une nouvelle drogue

Le hippie x reader

Il était 21h30, le Hippie dormait toujours. _ décida d'aller le réveiller elle-même pour le dîner. Notre drogué préféré dormait à moitié par terre, à moitié sur le canapé.

_ soupira avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi. Elle s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et commença à le secouer légèrement.

"Hé...Hé! murmurait-elle assez fort pour tout de même se faire entendre."

Voyant que le hippie dormait toujours aussi profondément elle se releva et commença à le tirer par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe complètement du canapé.

"Allez réveille toi! râla-t-elle, allez..."

Il fut alors réveillé par la voix qu'il aimait le plus, qui le confortait le plus..Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu groggy.

"Ah... Euh, salut! bégaya-t-il, se relevant doucement

-Enfin! elle lui sourit alors, Vient on va manger"

_ le prit par la main et le tira vers la cuisine, sans remarquer que leur deux visages avaient pris quelques couleurs a cet instant là.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent les autres à table. La bande se tourna vers eux et le patron sourit alors d'un air ...bref de son air normal...

"On peut savoir comment tu l'as réveillé? lança-t-il, pointant le fait que nos deux héros soit un peu rouge, tu lui as fait un massage "cardiaque"? dit-il en faisant référence à l'épisode 77 de SLG.

-B-Bah je..l'ai réveillé quoi! Je l'ai tiré du canapé! _ essaya de se défendre, voyant où le patron voulait en venir,

-Tsk, y a de meilleurs moyens de réveiller un homme, tu veux que je t'appren-"

Il fut coupé par Mathieu lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Le patron se tut, les deux autres s'assirent et le dîner reprit son cour habituel.

*timeskip du repas*

Ce soir, c'était au tour de la Fille de faire la vaisselle et le ménage. Chacun à leur tour, ils se levèrent de table, _ attendait que le Hippie se lève pour y aller aussi.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil mais elle ne savait jamais vraiment où lui regardait à cause de ses lunettes de soleil. Lui en profitait justement pour la regarder sans cesse.

_ et le Hippie se levèrent donc en même temps (quel hasard). Lui allait vers le salon et l'autre le suivait.

Elle attrapa le chapeau de son ami attendant une réaction. Cela a pris quelques secondes, mais le Hippie s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se retourna alors et vit que _ était derrière lui.

"T'aurais pas vu mon chapeau grosse? questionna-t-il"

Elle lui donna alors le chapeau qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos

"Héhé, il est mignon quand il est confus comme ça...pensa-t-elle** tout haut.**

-Q-Quoi? hésita-t-il

-Quoi, j'ai, j'ai dit ça tout haut? demanda-t-elle en rougissant"

Le Hippie n'était pas trop sûr de quoi penser à ce moment là, comme 90% du temps, mais là, c'était un moment de confusion plus intense, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti. quelque chose de plus fort au niveau de ses sentiments. Il resta là une dizaine de secondes à la regarder, puis il leva sa main et la passa dans ses (longueur) cheveux (couleur), fixant ses magnifiques yeux (couleur), brillants d'une lueur comme magique grâce à la lumière de la Lune.

_ ne savait pas exactement quoi faire à ce moment là, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si positive après ces 10 secondes de silence qui semblaient durer une éternité, une éternité de doute, 10 secondes suffisante pour s'imaginer une amitié brisée.

Pendant ce laps de temps, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle s'attendait à pleurer. Mais non, au lieu de cela, elle profitait de ce qui pouvait être la plus douce des caresses selon elle. La main de celui qu'elle aimait depuis le début passait dans sa chevelure douce, laissant des frissons parcourir son corps. _ ne prenait pas les choses pour acquises malgré cela. Peut-être allait-il simplement essayer de lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais en essayant de ne pas la blesser.

Lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle retint son souffle.

"Tu es la plus belle créature que la Terre ait pu concevoir, susurra-t-il calmement, en s'approchant doucement de sa dulcinée. Je t'aime _.."

Cette dernière ferma alors les yeux, et sentit de délicates lèvres se connecter aux siennes. Des papillons vinrent remplacer la boule de peur qu'elle avait au ventre.

La mignonne était alors tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pus contenir quelques larmes de joies qui perlèrent sur ses joues comme des diamants scintillants dans la lumière de la nuit.

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par la Fille, qui s'arrêta devant le couple.

"Oh mon dieu, il faut trop que je le dise à tout le monde~! ricana-t-elle, passant à coté des deux tourtereaux pour aller rapidement au salon."

Le Hippie prit alors _ par la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Il soupira et regarde sa belle.

Cette dernière, amusée par la situation, ne pus retenir un petit gloussement.

"Quoi? répliqua-t-il,

-Je trouve ça trop chou de ta part, tu n'est jamais si rapide à la réaction... blagua-t-elle"

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa plus passionnément qu'avant. C'est alors que _ s'hasarda à lui poser une question qui la rendait un peu triste dans le fond :

"J'espère néanmoins que tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu es en plein trip...

-Je peux pas dire que je suis clean, en fait je le suis jamais vraiment, mais, je sais que, là tout de suite, tu es celle qui me fait le plus d'effet. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle drogue, bien plus puissante que les autres..lui murmurait-il entre deux baisers."

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement et lui dit les mots les plus plaisants du monde:

"Je t'aime.."


	5. Le Geek x Reader

Si tu ne sèches pas tes larmes, c'est moi qui le ferai

Le geek x Reader

(note: ici, je suis allée un peu plus loin, le geek étant l'opposé du patron, je trouvais ça intéressant, en sachant que j'irai aussi loin avec le patron x) )

Il se faisait tard, le tournage de l'épisode 84 était terminé. Tout le monde avait quitté le plateau sauf Mathieu qui éditait l'épisode. Du moins, c'est-ce que le Geek croyait.

Se dernier avait entreprit sa routine du soir avant de se mettre au lit.

Après s'être installé sous sa couverture, avoir trouvé une position confortable, il se mit à réfléchir.

_Ils n'ont pas enregistré l'instant Panda aujourd'hui...Est-ce qu'ils ont oublié? je devrais aller leur dire! ...Non plutôt demain _, pensa-t-il en bâillant. Le Geek s'endormi alors paisiblement sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait se passer.

C'est alors qu'une main blanche, accompagnée d'une autre, fit son apparition en bas du lit de notre grand timide, toujours endormi. Un homme au teint pâle, vêtu d'un costume noir, déchiré et tâché de sang, sorti d'en dessous du lit du Geek. Il portait un chapeau assorti.

L'autre se réveilla et se redressa avec un air intrigué et une légère candeur. Il ne se doutait pas que cela faisait partie de l'Instant Panda.

*timeskip de la chanson qu'on connaît déjà (par cœur)*

Mathieu fit irruption dans la pièce :

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes un démon! scanda-t-il, le démon se relevant, Vous allez rentrer chez vous en Enfer et fissa! J'appelle Jésus sinon..."

Le Geek se mit alors à pleurer et le démon a disparaître peu à peu.

Pendant ce temps, _ elle, dormait. Elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, et au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait qu'ils soient bien plus.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek. Mathieu l'avait laissé sanglotant après le départ du démon. _ se dirigea vers lui, alluma la lampe de chevet, sourit légèrement et lui prit la main en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura-t-elle doucement,

-Il y a eu -snif- le démon -snif- et Mathieu -snif- j'ai eu peur , bégaya-t-il entre ses pleurs comme un enfant,

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, dit-elle, attendrie, caressant la main du Geek, les deux rougissant légèrement, Si tu veux je reste avec toi cette nuit."

Elle ne proposait pas cela simplement pour le protéger, non, c'était juste pour passer la nuit avec lui, dans un lit une place dans lequel ils devraient se serrer ou être dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour tenir dedans. C'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait _pour le moment_.

"O-Oui s'il-te-plait, bégaya le Geek."

_ s'installa alors à coté du geek et lui sourit. Elle lui prit les deux mains en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Ça va aller?

-O-oui..."

Il se regardèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant que le Geek brise le silence

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Bin...T'es gentille avec moi...expliqua-t-il timidement,

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, enfin...Je t'apprécie vraiment! Avec toi, je me sens bien, on peut avoir une vrai conversation, et on se comprend..."

_ rougissait à ses mots et l'autre le remarquait. Lui aussi rougissait d'ailleurs. Les deux souriaient un peu et _ baissa légèrement les yeux, fuyant le regarde du Geek pour ne pas rougir d'avantage. Elle serrait ses mains un peu plus fort.

Soudainement, le jeune enlaça la seule personne au monde qu'il pouvait considérer comme ami. Il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais ces larmes là étaient provoquées par la joie.

En réponse, _ passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment.

"Je serai toujours là quand tu as peur, je serai là pour sécher tes larmes, je serai là quand les autres t'embêteront, je serai là quand tu m'appelleras, je serai toujours là, je te le promet..."

Elle continuait de lui murmurer des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne un peu d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux.

_ retomba pour ces yeux mouillés de larmes, d'un magnifique bleu vert, brillants à la lumière de la lampe.

Le petit homme prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de _ et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Elle fut surprise à ce moment mais répondit par un autre baiser, tandis que l'autre laissait ses mains descendre aux hanches de sa chère et tendre.

Cette dernière le laissa faire, légèrement amusée par le courage soudain du Geek.

Leurs corps ne pouvait pas être plus proches quand le gamin brisa le contact et se plaça au dessus de _.

"Je t'aime, glissa-t-il"

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son amour. _ gémit faiblement, ce qui plu beaucoup au Geek. Elle gémit beaucoup plus lorsqu'il trouva son point sensible entre son cou et son épaule gauche. Il laissa un suçon a cet endroit.

Il recommença à l'embrasser passionnément et passa sa main sous le haut de l'objet de son désir, caressant ses cotés allant de haut en bas, ce qui fit frissonner _.

Ils furent alors interrompus par le Patron. Il ne dormait pas et a été intéressé par les cris de plaisir émanant de la chambre.

"Alors, on s'amuse ici?"

Il fut rapidement suivi par Mathieu. Le Patron l'avait réveillé dans le but de lui montrer la scène. Notre Présentateur resta bouche-bée devant ce couple.

Ce couple qui était vraiment gêné et avait pris vraiment **beaucoup** de couleurs. Ils se mirent à bégayer, essayant de s'expliquer.

"Y a rien à dire, gamins. On va les laisser, ils ont des choses à faire. décida le Patron tirant Mathieu, toujours choqué, avec lui"

Les deux amoureux, se regardèrent alors, et eurent un fou rire. Ils se regardèrent avec envies et...

Maintenant, à vous de voir... ;3


	6. Le Patron x Reader

Je n'essaierai pas de te changer

Le Patron x Reader

Comme à son habitude, le Patron était en train de gérer un de ses nombreux sites pornos.

Il ne pensait pas être dérangé, car en temps normal, personne n'entrait dans sa chambre, _de plein grés_, par peur d'y trouver certaines choses qui pourraient briser leur innocence déjà salement amochée par la fréquentation du pervers ( et par Internet ) .

Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'y aventurait parfois : _. Elle était bien la seule qui pouvait entrer dans sa tanière sans être pleinement choquée ni dérangée par ce qu'elle trouvait. À vrai dire, elle en avait l'habitude, tout comme elle avait l'habitude de passer la moitié de son temps en compagnie du Patron. Les nombreuses avances qu'il lui faisait et qu'elle rejetait allègrement ne l'empêchaient pas de le considérer comme son ami.

La clenche de sa porte se tournait mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, elle était fermée à clef.C'est alors qu'un grand BOUM se fit entendre.

"Viens m'aider à ranger les courses!"

_. Elle venait simplement de forcer sa porte à coup de pied, un classique.

Le Patron se retourna et la toisa.

"C'était pas une question, ajouta-t-elle"

L'autre soupira, soufflant par la même occasion une bouffée de fumée. Il se leva et se mit à suivre _.

Elle lui tendit un cabas rempli de légumes pour le hippie et lui ordonna d'aller les mettre au frais.

"Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec des aubergines? questionna-t-il, visiblement il n'avait pas changé,

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais je sens que ça va être beaucoup plus hardcore que ce que je crois alors contente toi de range ça et ne fais rien avec, on va les manger, répondit-elle fermement, avec tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres."

Il eut un air boudeur que _ trouva amusant voir même...mignon. Le dangereux psychopathe s'exécuta alors et lorsqu'il eu rangé jusqu'à la dernière carotte, il revint vers la douce.

Cette dernière lui tendit les derniers sachets.

"Tu peux emmener ça à la salle de bain?

-C'est quoi, des tampax? _ se facepalma à la question du Patron,

-Amène ça à la salle de bain!"

Il rit devant sa réaction et obéit avant qu'elle ne commence à vraiment s'énerver.

Pendant son absence de la pièce, _ essaya de faire partir le rouge qui s'était installé sur ses joues. Elle soupira et rit d'elle-même, lorsque l'homme en noir revint. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole :

"A quoi tu pensais? demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur,

-À rien! Je pensais à rien! s'énerva-t-elle, défensive,

-Tu pensais à moi? il commençait à la taquiner un peu plus,

-N-non!"

Le rouge sur les joues de _ s'accentuait grandement et le Patron commençait à le remarquer.

Il s'approchait lentement d'elle et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il lui caressa la joue. Ça pourrait paraître très romantique, si le Patron n'avait pas son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

La petite tomate senti alors une vague de frisson parcourir son corps entier.

Comme elle aurait aimé être la seule qu'il pouvait désirer, comme elle désirait qu'il soit capable de lui apporter de l'amour...

_ effaça ces pensées de son esprit pour se focaliser sur la main du Patron. Elle le repoussa légèrement, de sorte à ce qu'il ne la touche plus. Malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lui porter, elle ne supportait pas ce sourire vicieux qui lui rappelait que l'amour ne pourrait jamais les lier. _ essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes de frustrations qu'elle sentait monter à ses yeux.

Venant rompre le silence, une clé tourna dans la serrure.

"J'suis rentré!"

C'était Mathieu, qui était en effet parti voir le vétérinaire, pour un check-up du chaton. _ sortit de la cuisine pour aller voir si ce dernier allait bien et se changer les idées.

Le Patron quand à lui réfléchissait. Il se doutait bien que _ n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes, mais il était loin d'imaginer la vérité.

Il remarqua alors que cette dernière avait oublié son téléphone sur la table. Il le prit et voyant qu'il était verrouillé par un mot de passe, il n'essaya pas d'avantage de trouver des numéros de filles dans son répertoire. Il sorti donc de la cuisine pour le lui rendre.

_ était en train de jouer avec le chat dans sa chambre.

Le Patron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant le niveau de mignonitude de la scène.

"_, tu as oublié ça,lui fit-il remarquer, le téléphone à la main, avec un sourire étrangement doux"

Elle le regarda intensément et se leva. Après quelques secondes, elle marcha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était plus fort qu'elle, tout comme les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Le Patron n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation, le jeune félin, confus, sorti de la pièce à la recherche d'attention ou de nourriture. Par la surprise, le mafieux lâcha le téléphone mais _ ne l'avait même pas remarqué".

"Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça..susurra-t-elle entre ses sanglots"

Il comprit alors jusqu'où les sentiments de la jeune femme allaient et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il leva sa tête de l'autre main pour qu'elle le regarde.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de _, qui ferma ses yeux, ne voulant jamais le perdre.

Le Patron descendit ses mains aux fesses de la petit ingénue. _ sursauta légèrement mais accepta ce contact intime.

Remarquant ce qu'il faisait, le Patron retira directement ses mains.

"Non. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, pas à** toi**."

Des mots qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, des mots qu'elle n'imaginait jamais entendre venant de celui qu'elle aimait, celui que l'on croyait sans cœur. Elle sourit à elle-même, appréciant de ressentir comme le Patron tenait à elle.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu peux me faire..."

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et lorsqu'il comprit que son désir était partagé, il la coucha délicatement sur son lit et ferma la revint vers elle et commença à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou, glissant ses mains sous son haut. _ gémit et lâcha même un petit cri de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre. Le Patron pouvait déjà l'imaginer criant son nom, ce qui l'excita d'autant plus. Il laissa quelque suçons dans le cou de _ et retira son haut...

Une fois encore, la suite vous appartient...


	7. Encore une note de l'Auteur!

Note de l'auteur! encore!

HAI!

Je vais m'attaquer aux chapitres du prof et de maître panda.

J'ai des précisions à apporter sur les évènements :D

Je tiens à remercier ce qui me lisent, actuellement je m'en fiche de la popularité de ces histoires, je continuerai à écrire pour ce qui sont là et pour ceux qui liront dans le futur aussi!

Concernant Maître Panda, je ne savais pas si c'était de la zoophilie ou pas mais je vais quand même écrire des chapitres avec lui dedans :D

Aussi, on va oublier ses bébés pandas parce que ça ferait papa irresponsable et ça ternirait son image ;_;

Vuala c'était la note de l'auteur :D (j'utilise trop ce smiley)


	8. Le Prof x Reader

Il y aura toujours une question

Le Prof x Reader

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus un rôle principal dans Salut Les Geeks, le Prof avait beaucoup de temps libre pour se concentrer sur ses recherches. Recherches, qui étaient régulièrement interrompues par une jeune femme, légèrement curieuse, qui arrivait toujours à trouver une question pour faire buguer le génie.

Aujourd'hui, le scientifique travaillait dans sa chambre. Enfin, la seule chose qui en faisait sa chambre était un lit, le reste était une grande pièce remplie de fioles, un tableau noir et des tas de substances étranges, peut-être vivantes.

_ avait maintenant une nouvelle question. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, et alla toquer à la chambre juste en face.

"C'est ouvert!"

Elle ouvra alors la porte, pour trouver l'homme en blouse travailler sur une série de tube fumants, remplis de liquides colorés de jolies couleurs. _ analysa la pièce du regard.

Le tableau noir était net, le mur vert sur lequel il reposait commençait à blanchir à cause de la poussière de craie, tout comme le sol. Il y avait aussi des boîtes ça et là, sûrement remplies de bocaux pleins de formol, conservant des morceaux venant de ...quoi que ce soit qui ait vécu...ou pas?

Sans se poser plus de questions, _ s'approcha de l'autre fou.

"Prof..J'ai une question... commença-t-elle, avec une voix mignonne un peu timide, pour attirer toute l'attention, ce qui fonctionna,

-J-je t'écoute! le Pror répondit, rougissant,

-Bin..Si je me mange, est-ce que je vais grossir deux fois plus où est-ce que je vais disparaître?"

Le Prof la regarda, décidément très confus. Il regarda alors le sol, réfléchissant beaucoup.

"Et bien tu...euh..."

_ trouvait ça tellement chou. Elle adorait le faire buguer. La jeune pouvait rester là des heures à le regarder réfléchir.

Il prit l'initiative de faire un schéma sur le tableau.

"Et bien c'est une très bonne question, dit-il en dessinant un corps humain. Vois-tu le système de digestion prend beaucoup plus de temps que tout le temps que tu prend pour manger quelque chose. Rajoute à ce temps celui de découper les différentes parties de ton corps. En réalité, tu ne disparaîtrais pas, tu mourrais à partir du moment où tu commencerais à couper la moitié supérieure de ton corps, si tu ne meurs pas à cause d'une perte de sang, où ne tombe pas dans les pommes à cause de la douleur. En fait, si tu fais ça, la mort est inévitable."

_ avait une expression dégoûtée, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attendrie et un peu impressionnée par le scientifique.

Le Prof rit légèrement à sa réaction.

"Bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner à mon travail, ajouta-t-il en se retournant,

-Si, ça me dérange! clama _ en tirant sur la blouse immaculée du Prof, Je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble!"

Un peu choqué par ce contact soudain, l'homme en blanc sursauta et rougit violement. Il se tourna lentement vers _, essayant de garder son calme. Il déglutit difficilement et prit la parole, essayant au mieux de cacher son attirance pour son interlocutrice.

"Et bien, je.. je suppose que je peux trouver du temps pour toi...

-Cool! On va dehors? demanda-t-elle, presque sautillant dans la pièce.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il, souriant timidement."

Elle hocha la tête et le prit par la main, souriant tendrement. Ils sortirent donc du labo et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le Prof sentait qu'il était toujours rouge et essaya de penser à autre chose que la main de _ touchant la sienne. _ de son coté menait la même bataille contre son esprit. Elle attrapa une paire de clefs et ouvrit la porte.

Une fois dehors, les deux se regardèrent et sourirent bêtement. _ remarqua une légère teinte sur les joues du Prof mais se dit que c'était seulement son imagination.

Ils firent leur chemin vers le par cet une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent sur un banc à l'ombre des arbres. La lumière du soleil qui parvenait à passer entre les feuilles illuminait les cheveux de _. Elle sortit un petit paquet de Mikado de sa poche et en prit un.

_ décida de se lancer : Elle en prit un dans la bouche et tourna la tête, faisant signe au Prof de manger l'autre bout. Il comprit son message et se senti rougir à nouveau. Il commença donc à manger le Mikado qu'elle lui tendait.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en progressant dans le Mikado. Arriva le moment où leurs lèvres étaient au plus proche sans tout de même se toucher. Le Prof regarda _ dans les yeux, pour savoir quoi faire, car oui, dans ce domaine, il n'avait pas vraiment la science infuse..

_, en réponse, ferma les yeux. L'autre comprit, ferma à son tour les yeux, et l'embrassa.

La jeune femme prit la main de son compagnon et la serra. Elle croqua le dernier morceau de Mikado et stoppa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le Prof.

Les deux sourirent tendrement, légèrement rouges. Le savant prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qui surpris _. Dans un mouvement de surprise, elle avait entrouvert la bouche, le Prof en profita pour prendre le dessus un peu plus et glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa douce. _ accepta cela et passa ses bras autour du cou du chercheur, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés, ce qui plu au Prof.

Ils brisèrent alors le contact, dans le besoin de respirer à nouveau.

"Tu sais, j'aurai peut-être besoin de faire plus de recherches sur ce genre de relations humaines une fois rentrés, indiqua-t-il, sous-entendant sûrement quelque chose...

-Je serai ton assistante alors!

-Rentrons promptement, j'aimerai en savoir plus dès maintenant! ajouta-t-il"

Ils se mirent à rire et se relevèrent, puis se mirent en route pour rentrer...

Vous pourrez sûrement imaginer la suite non? ;3


	9. Maître Panda x Reader

Guidée dans le noir

Maître Panda x Reader

Aujourd'hui, comme presque tous les jours, _ et Maître Panda passaient du temps ensemble à travailler sur une future chanson ou juste à parler pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Au bord de la falaise de l'ennui, ils s'étaient mis à chanter 3 petits chats en tapant dans leur mains. Ils avaient beau le faire très souvent, les mouvements étaient compliqués et ils se sont vite embrouillés. _ se leva pour aller voir les jeux de sociétés :

"Monopoly? demandai-t-elle,

-Non.

-Twister?

-Hm...Non.

-Tu me chantes une chanson?

-Pas envie..

-Tu m'aimes?

-Non...Euuuuh si! Enfin, je voulais pas dire ça, je t'aime enfin non! Mais pas comme ça-

-Chut! l'arrêta _,

-Q-Quoi? répondit le Panda, rougissant,

-Je m'ennuie! s'exclama la jeune en se jetant dans les bras de Maître Panda."

Ce dernier soupira. Il rougissait un peu plus mais se leva soudain.

"Je sais! dit-il en sortant de la pièce, il se retourna et ajouta , C'est Halloween non?"

_ fut surprise sur le coup, c'est vrai, elle avait oublié qu'on était le 31 Octobre. Le voyant s'éloigner, elle se mit à fouiller dans la chambre du chanteur. Elle alla d'abord sous son lit pour voir si il cachait des trucs là-dessous. Gâchant son divertissement, elle ne trouva rien.

Pendant ce temps, le Panda et l'équipe étaient en train de préparer des films et du pop corn. Un peu cliché pour une nuit d'Halloween, mais c'était toujours drôle de voir le Geek s'enfuir en pleurant juste quand ça devenait intéressant.

Lorsque Maître Panda revint dans sa chambre pour trouver _, il vit la pièce vide.

"_? T'es là? appela-t-il"

Soudain la porte de son placard s'ouvrit et _ en sortit. Elle le regardait comme si de rien n'était et lui sourit. Il rit et la pris par la main pour l'emmener dans le salon.

La lumière était éteinte, un film allait commencer, il était à peu près 23h30 et tout le monde était là. Mathieu, le Prof et le Hippie étaient sur le canapé, le Patron sur le fauteuil et les autres par terre sur le tapis, le Geek à part.

_ se mit à coté du Geek et Maître Panda s'assit à côté d'elle. Le titre s'afficha à l'écran : ils allaient regarder Saw 2 .

Dès le début, c'était une magnifique scène d'un homme qui devait se couper l'œil sinon il se faisait écraser la tête. Le geek se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, Mathieu monta le son, espérant que le petit entende quand même. _ se réfugia dans les bras de Maître Panda. Bien que cela ne la choque pas plus que ça, ça restait une occasion d'étreindre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

L'autre recommençait à rougir mais il avait de la chance que l'ombre cachait ce fait. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de _ et cette dernière recommença à regarder le film.

"Ça m'excite...glissa le Patron alors qu'un _jolie_ scène passait,

-Ew on n'avait pas besoin de le savoir répliqua la Fille"

Pour éviter qu'une dispute éclate Mathieu leur dit de se taire.

Le film commençait à devenir dérangeant pour tout le monde (sauf le Patron) et _ serrait la main du Panda en regardant les scènes de plus en plus gores.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Maître Panda, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier. Il caressa l'épaule de _ pour la rassurer et il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup cette situation.

À ce point, il ne se concentrait même plus sur le film, il était absorbé par sa douce.

Cette dernière était dans le même état d'esprit. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle s'endormait doucement. C'était plus fort qu'elle, _ ferma les yeux. Notre chanteur le remarqua après peu de temps et décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

"Je reviens, murmura le Panda aux autres."

Il pris _ dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea doucement sur son lit et la regarda. Elle lui semblait si parfaite. Ses magnifiques cheveux (couleur) qui la mettaient si bien en valeur. Il adorait chaque seconde qu'il passaient ensemble, encore plus celles qu'elle passait dans ses bras.

Maître panda s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, quand il sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Il allait reculer lorsqu'il se rappela que ça ne pouvait être que _, et répondit au baiser. Cette dernière c'était réveillée quand il l'a prise dans ses bras, mais voyant que c'était lui, _ faisait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir rester contre lui encore un peu.

Il brisèrent le contact pour respirer.

"Je t'aime plus que tout, susurra-t-il."

_ passa ses mains dans son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur elle, plaça une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je t'aime...un peu...beaucoup.. passionnément...glissait-il entre les baisers,

-Je t'aime aussi...murmura-t-elle à son tour."

Le Panda roula sur le côté et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

"Moi aussi je suis fatigué...indiqua-t-il."

_ lui prit la main et lui sourit.

"Eh, tu sais quoi? demanda-t-elle,

-Quoi?

-Je m'ennuie plus."


	10. QUOI? Encore une note :p

Note de l'Auteur

Merci à vous qui lisez mes histoires :3 Voici quelques plans que j'ai pour la suite :

Je continuerai à faire des chapitres ici, nouvelles histoires, peut-être des suites à certains chapitres, des chapitres_ lemon_ mais à coté de ça, je vais commencer quelque chose, des One Shots avec Antoine Daniel, et différents autres One shots que j'écrirai probablement en anglais puisqu'il y aura des youtubers anglophones.

Sinon, à propos des one shots avec SLG, je vais poster moins fréquemment pour la simple raison que je manque d'idée en ce moment et aussi que j'aurai d'autres trucs en cour!

Vuala Vualaaaaa

Veuillez accepter l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

BAY~ :D


End file.
